El peor recuerdo de Snape
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· Harry/Draco - Una clase de Oclumancia truncada puede convertirse en la lección más importante para Harry. Quizás no pueda dejar de odiar a su enemigo, pero hay maneras mucho más placenteras de aliviar esa tensión...


_Este fic fue realizado para la comunidad Archienemigos. El reto consistía en este caso en coger una escena cualquiera de los libros de Harry Potter y modificarla de tal manera que acabara en lemon, pero que a la vez fuera lo más canon posible. Y este es el resultado ^_^_

_La escena elegida pertenece al capítulo "El peor recuerdo de Snape" del libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix". Lo que está en cursiva al principio del fic es lo que ha sido copiado textualmente del libro para que se entendiera a la perfección el momento. Aun así, os sitúo: Draco irrumpe en el despacho de Snape cuando Harry y el profesor de pociones van a iniciar una de sus clases de Oclumancia._

_También aclarar que los diálogos que posteriormente aparecen en cursiva, son recuerdos.  
_

_En fin, espero que os guste ^_^  
_

_**Pairing:** Harry/Draco_

_**Advertencias:** Es un NC-17, es decir, contiene relaciones explícitas entre dos chicos. Si no te gusta este género, no sigas leyendo.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los lugares me pertenecen, así como tampoco el inicio en cursiva del fic. Todo crédito a JK Rowling. Lo único que yo gano con esto es la diversión que proporciona imaginar situaciones que jamás podríamos ver en los libros._

* * *

**El peor recuerdo de Snape**

_―Profesor Snape, señor... ¡Oh, lo siento!_

_Malfoy se quedó mirando a Snape y a Harry, sorprendido._

_―No pasa nada, Draco ―lo tranquilizó el hombre, y bajó la varita―. Potter ha venido a repasar pociones curativas._

_Harry no había visto a Malfoy tan contento desde el día en que la profesora Umbridge se presentó para supervisar la clase de Hagrid._

_―No lo sabía ―masculló mirando con gesto burlón a Harry, que se había puesto muy colorado. Habría dado cualquier cosa por gritarle la verdad a Malfoy, o mejor aún, por echarle una buena maldición._

_―¿Qué ocurre, Draco? ―preguntó Snape._

_―Es la profesora Umbridge, señor. Han encontrado a Montague, señor, ha aparecido dentro de un servicio del cuarto piso._

_―¿Cómo llegó allí?_

_―No lo sé, señor. Está un poco aturdido._

_―Está bien, está bien. Potter ―dijo Snape―, continuaremos la clase mañana por la noche._

_Y tras pronunciar esas palabras Snape salió pisando fuerte del despacho._ Draco, sin embargo, esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de la estancia para girarse hacia Harry y preguntar:

―¿Pociones curativas? Sabía que eras bastante estúpido, pero no creí que tanto.

Harry se mordió la lengua, tratando de evitar una pelea. Por mucho que Snape estuviese en ese momento varios pisos más arriba, ese seguía siendo su despacho. Provocar un enfrentamiento con el Slytherin solamente podría traerle problemas, ya que el profesor de pociones no iba a dudar ni por un instante a la hora de dar con el culpable.

Al ver que no respondía a su provocación, Malfoy se acercó más a él, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

―Lo que me extraña ―dijo golpeando su dedo índice contra la cara en actitud pensativa ―, es que Snape consienta en darte clases particulares. ¿Cómo exactamente has conseguido que acceda, Potter?

―Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó, mientras la diversión brillaba en sus ojos grises.

―Es interesante saber que consideras a Snape asunto tuyo...

Harry frunció el ceño, algo confuso por la contestación de Malfoy. No entendía muy bien a dónde conducía esa absurda conversación, pero algo le decía que, fuera a donde fuera, no sería nada bueno.

―¿Se puede saber qué diablos significa eso?

―Bueno, eso deberías decírmelo tú, ¿no? La naturaleza de tu _relación_ con el profesor Snape es del todo desconocida para mí.

―No existe ninguna "relación" entre Snape y yo ― respondió alzando la voz, consternado. No podía ser que Malfoy estuviese sugiriendo lo que creía, ¿verdad?

Draco simplemente dio otro paso en su dirección, sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, y dijo con tono analítico:

―Te encuentro en_ su_ despacho, de noche, con la _varita _en ristre, practicando "supuestamente" pociones curativas, pero sin embargo no hay ningún caldero al fuego, ni ingredientes preparados, ni siquiera apuntes por si se tratara de una clase teórica... por no mencionar que Snape no se caracteriza por su generosidad a la hora de perder su tiempo con alumnos incompetentes...― hizo una pausa y ensanchó su sonrisa, antes de agregar ― Dime, Potter, ¿tú qué pensarías?

―Las cosas no son así ―gritó, ya sin preocuparse de que pudiesen oírlos, mientras sus dedos apretaban el agarre en torno a la varita.

―Las cosas_ son_ exactamente así, Potter, ¿o acaso vas a decir que es mentira todo lo que he dicho?

Técnicamente tenía razón, y lo sabía. No podía negar nada de lo que había dicho, porque cada una de sus afirmaciones era verdad, incluido el hecho de que no estaba ahí para estudiar pociones curativas. Era el tono lo que le sacaba de quicio, el contexto en que estaba enmarcando los hechos para darle un sentido que no tenían.

―Lo haces sonar de un modo... indecente ―replicó, bajando un poco el tono de voz, pero sin aflojar la sujeción de su varita. Sabía que no podía decirle la verdad, el motivo real que lo había llevado a estar en ese despacho a esa hora intempestiva, pero era incapaz de pensar en algo que justificara su presencia allí de forma tan tajante que Malfoy no pudiese ponerlo en duda.

―¿Indecente? ―se burló Draco, apoyándose sobre el escritorio de Snape ― ¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Potter? Porque sería interesante saber qué es lo que ha pasado por tu cabeza para que una sencilla recopilación de hechos te resulte "indecente".

Bien, ya era oficial. Era el Gryffindor más idiota que había pisado Hogwarts en toda su historia. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado liar de ese modo por Malfoy? Para empezar, debería haber abandonado el despacho en cuanto Snape se fue, y en ningún caso tendría que haber respondido a las palabras de Draco cuando le habló. Había entrado en su juego, como siempre, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para que siguiera riéndose de él una y otra vez.

Estaba cansado de todo eso. Y cabreado. La idea de destrozar el despacho de Snape ya no parecía tan mala si con ello conseguía despedazar también al Slytherin.

―Vete al infierno, Malfoy. Tus jueguecitos mentales no funcionan conmigo ―casi siseó en respuesta, mientras entornaba los ojos de forma amenazadora.

―Yo diría que sí, sumamente bien.

―Estás tentando tu suerte.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras la sonrisa burlona volvía a su cara. ―¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Quejarte a Dumbledore? Oh, perdona, se me olvidaba que él ya no es nadie en este castillo...

Varias cosas sucedieron simultáneamente. Harry alzó la varita, lanzando un conjuro de desarme, mientras, Draco empujaba la mesa al agacharse, haciendo tambalear todo lo que había sobre ella. Luego fue Malfoy quien atacó, provocando que Harry perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara sobre el escritorio, arrastrando al Slytherin con él. Al instante siguiente, ambos giraban sobre el vacío, cayendo a velocidad de vértigo en un espacio que no parecía tener fin, hasta que aterrizaron bruscamente sobre el húmedo césped.

―¿Qué diablos...? ―comenzó a decir Malfoy, masajeándose las costillas, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

Harry le imitó, sentándose en el suelo. Seguía siendo de noche, aunque evidentemente ya no se encontraban en las mazmorras del castillo, sino que parecían estar cerca del campo de Quidditch. El tiempo, además, era completamente distinto. Era una noche sin luna, oscura, y la lluvia caía débilmente sobre ellos, empapándolos poco a poco.

Entonces lo vio. Una figura encorvada, cobijada en una capa oscura, se acercaba sigilosamente. Parecía mover la cabeza en todas las direcciones, como asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, y luego seguía avanzando un par de pasos más. Sin embargo, a pesar de caminar apenas a unos metros de ellos, no parecía poder verlos...

En ese preciso instante Harry comprendió. En su caída se habían precipitado sobre el Pensadero en el que Snape había vaciado sus pensamientos antes de la clase con él. Estaban en su memoria, y probablemente ese hombre que se movía entre sombras era el propio profesor de pociones.

No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿Qué era aquello que Snape no quería que viese si por accidente se colaba en su memoria? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que escondía de él, al punto de eliminar ese pensamiento de su cabeza durante las clases de Oclumancia? Ahora tenía la oportunidad de averiguarlo...

A su lado, Draco terminó de levantarse, mirando, al igual que él, la figura que se movía en la oscuridad. Luego, lentamente, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, la perplejidad brillando en sus ojos grises.

―¿Qué acaba de pasar exactamente? Nosotros... ―titubeó, volviendo la vista hacia las pocas luces que todavía se distinguían encendidas en el castillo ― el despacho... ¿un traslador?

Parecía hablar para sí mismo, como si no consiguiera hilar sus pensamientos de forma lógica, mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Harry se levantó del suelo, sin perder de vista al supuesto Snape, y contestó apenas en un susurro:

―Un Pensadero. Apuesto a que estamos en los recuerdos de Snape, y que ese ―dijo señalando al hombre que se alejaba ―es él.

Draco volvió la vista hacia Harry, y luego la desvió hacia el hombre, siguiendo la dirección que le señalaba.

―Genial ―exclamó sarcásticamente, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ―. Lo que me faltaba, quedarme encerrado en los recuerdos de Snape, contigo. Fantástico.

―La situación no me gusta más que a ti, ¿sabes?

―Estamos aquí por tú culpa. Me importa poco si te gusta o no.

―¿Por mi culpa? ―preguntó, elevando la voz. ―Tú fuiste quién comenzó a provocarme.

―Y no puedes resistirte a mis provocaciones, ¿verdad? ―preguntó el Slytherin de forma sarcástica, mientras volvía a sonreír burlonamente.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Estaba cabreado antes de entrar en el despacho de Snape esa noche; Ver al profesor de pociones jamás mejoraba su humor; y terminar peleando con Malfoy había puesto su temperamento al rojo vivo. No iba a seguir controlándose, necesitaba descargar su mal humor. Levantó la varita y murmuró una maldición, esperando conseguir al menos que Draco se callara...

Nada sucedió.

El Slytherin seguía mirándolo divertido, con los brazos cruzados, mientras Harry intentaba volver a lanzar la maldición.

―¿Qué diablos...? ―comenzó, mirando extrañado su varita.

―Eres realmente estúpido, Potter. Hasta un niño de cinco años sabe que la magia no funciona dentro de un recuerdo ―Ante la mirada perpleja del Gryffindor, aclaró ―. La magia podría interferir o deformar un recuerdo. Solo el dueño del mismo puedo hacer eso, y en ningún caso estando _dentro_ de él.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Draco, todavía furioso. Si la magia no funcionaba, sus puños sí lo harían, no le cabía duda de ello. Sin embargo, en contra de todos sus instintos, no le pegó. Simplemente le dio la espalda, lanzándole una última mirada fulminante, y echó a andar en dirección al supuesto Snape. En el fondo Draco tenía razón, no tenía por qué ceder a sus provocaciones. Simplemente lo ignoraría.

Como si Draco hubiese oído sus pensamientos y decidiese llevarle la contraria, echó a andar en su misma dirección, al tiempo que preguntaba casualmente:

―¿Por qué Snape se tomaría la molestia de utilizar un Pensadero? ―Ante el silencio de Harry, continuó hablando, decidido a no ser ignorado ― Es demasiado... problemático. Quiero decir, cualquiera puede, por accidente, acabar dentro de tus pensamientos. Entonces aquello que querías ocultar quedará inevitablemente expuesto. No parece propio de Snape ser tan descuidado ―Hizo una nueva pausa, como sopesando lo que acababa de decir, y luego continuó ―. Aunque claro, Snape suele hacer cosas impropias cuando está contigo, y...

―¿Quieres callarte de una vez, Malfoy? ―gritó al fin Harry, olvidando su promesa mental de ignorar al Slytherin. ―¿No puedes dejarme tranquilo ni un minuto?

―Resulta que no. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto, debemos seguir a la persona del recuerdo si no queremos acabar más perdidos aún ― contestó, de manera petulante.

―Pues limítate a caminar en silencio.

―¿Por qué debería? ―señaló hacia el hombre con capa, que permanecía unos metros por delante de ellos y añadió ― No podría oírnos ni aunque estuviésemos gritando en su oído.

―Desgraciadamente yo sí puedo oírte.

―Considérate afortunado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras aceleraba el paso, intentando poner distancia entre él y Draco. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara en su compañía, mucho mejor; ya sentía como comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de escuchar sus continuos juegos de palabras y su arrogancia desmedida.

Por desgracia, el Slytherin también aumentó la velocidad de sus zancadas hasta volver a situarse a su lado, y le sonrió de forma petulante, retándolo, decidido a no darle ni un solo instante de tregua. Frustrado, abrió la boca para lanzarle una respuesta mordaz, justo en el instante en que el hombre de la capa se detenía. El sonido murió en sus labios, transformado en un jadeo ahogado, cuando se dio cuenta de que otro hombre se aproximaba.

Parecía ser más o menos de la misma estatura de Snape, aunque la capa que lo cubría era mucho más nueva que la del profesor de pociones. Su forma de caminar, sin embargo, era bastante más descuidada, y su sigilo parecía ruidoso al lado del de Snape.

―_Severus_ ―dijo el recién llegado cuando por fin se detuvo.

―_Llegas tarde_ ―contestó el aludido, a modo de saludo.

A pesar de que su voz era apenas un susurro, a Harry le pareció que sonaba bastante menos cansada que la que tenía actualmente. Parecía mucho más joven, puede que incluso fuese un estudiante de Hogwarts y no el severo profesor de pociones del presente.

―_Acabas de llegar, te he visto. No finjas que llevas horas esperándome_.

La voz se había elevado ligeramente, y Harry sintió un escalofrío involuntario al escucharla. Conocía esa voz. No podía ubicarla, pero sabía que la había escuchado más de una vez, a pesar de que seguramente en la actualidad perteneciese a algún adulto, y no al presunto adolescente que había frente a él.

Snape giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones, alarmado por el tono de voz que había empleado el otro chico.

―_Baja la voz, alguien podría descubrirnos_.

―_Todo el mundo está dormido, Sev. Y el castillo está muy lejos. Relájate_.

―_No puedo relajarme contigo cometiendo imprudencias. Estamos rompiendo las reglas._

La sangre se heló en las venas de Harry cuando el otro chico lanzó una carcajada atronadora, dejando caer por fin su capucha. No era raro que su voz le hubiese resultado conocida, especialmente cuando la había estado escuchando gran parte del último año.

Era Sirius.

―_No mientas Sev. Sé muy bien que puedes relajarte, aun oyéndome gritar con fuerza. Y entonces las reglas parecen importarte bien poco_.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No _quería_ creerlo. La mirada depredadora que tenía Sirius, y el gesto ladino que hizo con sus labios dejaban poco espacio para la imaginación, y que Snape no contestara inmediatamente lanzándole alguna maldición por sugerir semejante cosa, era todavía más perturbador, más difícil de creer...

Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. Estaba soñando. _Tenía_ que estar soñando. O eso o se estaba volviendo loco con tantas incursiones de Snape en su mente, al punto de imaginar cosas por completo descabelladas. Las clases de Oclumancia tenían la culpa, seguro.

Antes de que volviera a abrir los ojos, sintió como Draco se detenía junto a él y lanzaba un silbido, justo antes de decir en tono divertido:

―Veo que Snape tiene por costumbre encontrarse con Gryffindors a solas en medio de la noche. Y por lo visto, no es una afición reciente...

Abrió los ojos para lanzarle una mirada fulminante, deseando que un rayo callera allí mismo y lo partiera por la mitad. O que callera infartado de forma dolorosa y letal. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le resultaba más atractiva.

―Ahórrate tus comentarios, ¿quieres?

―No pretenderás que vea esto y me quede callado. ¡Snape y Black! Cuando lo sepa mi padre...

―No sé qué es lo que está pasando por tu mente, pero seguro que estás equivocado. Esto tiene una explicación razonable, estoy seguro ―dijo Harry, cerrando nuevamente los ojos y llevándose una mano al entrecejo, tratando de aliviar el incipiente dolor de cabeza.

―Sí, que Black y Snape follaban como conejos en la escuela. Incluso puede que después de esta...

―¡Malfoy! ―gritó, consternado ante la sugerencia de Draco.

―¡Qué! Es una explicación de lo más razonable.

―En tu mente retorcida. ¿Sirius y Snape? No existen dos personas más distintas. Seguro que solo están preparando un trabajo, o cualquier otra cosa semejante...

En respuesta, Malfoy elevó una ceja, escéptico, sin dejar de sonreír de ese modo petulante.

Vale, la sugerencia de Malfoy parecía mucho más probable que la propia, pero... ¿Sirius y Snape? ¡Si se odiaban! Se llevaban peor que... que él y Draco, que ya era decir bastante. ¿Realmente habrían tenido ese tipo de relación en la escuela?... ¿La tendrían en la actualidad?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento perturbador de su mente. No, no podía ser. Volvió la vista hacia donde estaban los dos hombres, tratando de concentrarse en su conversación para asegurarse de que tenía razón. Sin embargo, ahora el lugar estaba vacío, no había nadie frente a ellos.

Volvió la vista en todas las direcciones, tratando de averiguar por dónde se habían ido, pero no encontró ni rastro de las dos figuras con capa. Parecían haberse esfumado...

―¿Dónde diablos... ?

Antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta en voz alta, Draco señaló en dirección al estadio de Quidditch, mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

―¿Qué demonios van a buscar a estas horas al campo de Quidditch? ―preguntó confuso.

―¿Intimidad? ―sugirió Draco, solícito.

―Algo deben estar planeando... ―lo ignoró Harry a su vez.

―¿Echar un polvo?

―Quizás van a practicar Quidditch...

―Creo que buscan precisamente eso, _practicar_, aunque no exactamente Quidditch.

Harry lo ignoró. Decidido a demostrarle que se equivocaba, se encaminó directamente hacia el campo de Quidditch, con la esperanza de encontrar a ambos hombres volando, retándose a un duelo, incluso matándose... todo menos lo que Draco sugería. No quería tener que visitar al psicólogo en cuanto saliera del Pensadero, gracias.

―Yo no lo haría ―dijo la voz del Slytherin, a su espalda.

Al parecer no iba a dejarlo tranquilo en ningún momento. Decidió continuar ignorándolo, esperando que se cansara de decir estupideces de una buena vez. Aunque, por lo general, _Malfoy_ y _estupidez_ siempre venían de la mano.

Apenas le llevó un minuto alcanzar el campo de Quidditch, aunque para su desgracia, no había ni rastro de los dos hombres. Se quedó en silencio, agudizando el oído con la esperanza de captar algo, lo que fuera, pero no se oía más que el ulular de las lechuzas en la noche.

―Apostaría a que están en los vestuarios. Ya sabes, bancos, duchas... todo muy apropiado. ―sugirió Draco. Permanecía apoyado en uno de los postes de la meta, mirándolo burlón. Toda la situación parecía divertirlo mucho, aunque tenía la ligera impresión de que le importaba bien poco lo que estuviesen haciendo los dos hombres, y que lo que en realidad lo divertía era su confusión, y el hecho de que tratara de negar una y otra vez lo que él creía evidente.

―Te demostraré que te equivocas, Malfoy.

Se encaminó hacia la zona de vestuarios, todavía tratando de escuchar algo, lo que fuera. Ya casi había alcanzado la puerta cuando Malfoy volvió a hablar a su espalda.

―Te repito que, si fuera tú, no lo haría.

―Afortunadamente yo no soy un Slytherin pedante, así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

―Allá tú, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Se giró hacia Draco bruscamente, cansado de todo ese jueguecito que se traía el Slytherin, encarándolo directamente.

―Me importa una mierda lo que tú me adviertas o me dejes de advertir. Voy a demostrarte que tengo razón, y que aquí no está pasando nada fuera de lo común ― y sin esperar respuesta se volvió hacia la puerta, y girando el pomo, la abrió.

Durante un instante le pareció que estaba vacío. Las luces permanecían apagadas, y a pesar de que la luz de la luna se colaba por las pocas ventanas de la estancia, no se podía distinguir nada fuera de lugar.

Pero entonces, un ruido sordo llegó desde la zona de las duchas, como si algo hubiese golpeado con fuerza las baldosas. Un instante después un quejido de dolor surgía de la misma dirección, y algo caía al suelo con estrépito.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, todavía sin decidirse a entrar. Quizás Draco tuviese razón y ver lo que estaban haciendo Snape y Sirius fuese una mala idea. Al fin y al cabo Snape había guardado ese recuerdo en el Pensadero para que él no lo viera... cualquier cosa apta para sus ojos no hubiese merecido tal atención por parte del profesor de pociones. Tal vez debería evitarse una posible visita al psicólogo, y conformarse con el castigo que ya de por sí le impondría Snape por encontrarlo hurgando en sus recuerdos, sin necesidad de agravarlo enterándose de todo...

Pero... sentía curiosidad. No había llegado tan lejos para detenerse ahora, especialmente cuando no hacía ni treinta minutos estaba preguntándose qué era lo que Snape ocultaba de él. Así que dio un paso al frente, en dirección a la zona de duchas, preparándose para lo peor, aunque seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que Draco estuviese equivocado.

Vaciló durante un segundo más antes de dar el último paso. Echó un breve vistazo en dirección a Malfoy, que, a pesar de su advertencia, lo había seguido a unos pasos de distancia. Seguía sonriendo, y su mirada retadora lo incitaba a dar el paso, a descubrir la verdad...

No dudó más. Armándose de valor, se adentró por completo en la zona de las duchas, y miró en su interior.

El suelo estaba lleno de pedazos de porcelana de lo que parecía haber sido un soporte para los productos de aseo; entre los escombros, dos capas oscuras, esparcidas en completo desorden, contrastaban sobre las baldosas blancas; una de las duchas se había caído de su lugar, y goteaba sobre la corbata de color rojo y dorado que serpenteaba sobre la superficie blanquecina. Y en medio de todo ese caos se alzaban los dos adolescentes a los que habían seguido hasta ahí.

Snape, aprisionado contra la pared, intentaba liberarse del agarre al que Sirius lo tenía sometido. Su expresión le recordaba increíblemente a la que el profesor de pociones todavía le dedicaba a su padrino cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos de Grimmauld Place, algo que Harry solamente podía calificar como odio. Sirius, sin embargo, mantenía una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los del chico frente a él, retándolo, disfrutando su indefensión...

Harry, aliviado, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente. Por un momento había temido lo peor, su mente se había llenado de imágenes que no quería pararse a analizar. Pero, por lo visto, se había preocupado tontamente. En la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él no había nada fuera de lo normal, solamente dos adolescentes, aliviando la tensión con una buena pelea...

Se giró hacia Malfoy, con una sonrisa de alivio y suficiencia en la cara, para demostrarle que él tenía razón, que no estaba pasando cualquiera de las cosas que el Slytherin había imaginado, pero ya no estaba tras él. Desconcertado, dio un paso hacia fuera de las duchas, escrutando las sombras en su busca, pero no lo encontró.

Fue al volver la vista de nuevo hacia donde estaban los adolescentes que lo vio. Se había alejado de él para entrar por el otro lado a la zona de duchas, quedando entre ellos los dos chicos que continuaban forcejeando entre sí. Sin embargo, su mirada no estaba centrada en las figuras que había entre ellos, sino que miraba fijamente a Harry, como esperando algo, su sonrisa autosuficiente todavía en los labios.

Un sonido furioso distrajo su atención para volver a contemplar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Snape había conseguido liberarse, y ahora era Sirius quien permanecía atrapado entre la pared y el Slytherin, pero no había ira en su mirada, y sus gestos dejaban en claro que no tenía la menor intención de alejarse de Snape.

―_Sabes que en realidad esto no cambia nada, Sev_ ―dijo Sirius, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Snape ―_en menos de diez minutos estarás suplicando que sea yo quien te posea._

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras la comprensión penetraba en su cerebro.

―_Yo no suplico, Sirius_ ―contestó el Slytherin, con voz inusualmente alterada.

En un rápido movimiento, el Gryffindor se zafó de su agarre, empujándolo contra la pared contraria con un golpe sordo. Al contrario que la vez anterior que lo había inmovilizado, no se preocupó de mantener las distancias. Su cuerpo, completamente pegado al de Snape, cumplía la función que previamente habían desempeñado sus manos, impidiéndole la huída. Su sonrisa predadora se había ensanchado, y sus ojos parecían casi negros cuando se acercó al oído del Slytherin para susurrar:

―_Suplicarás Severus_ ― hizo una pausa, acercando sus labios hasta rozar la oreja de Snape, y continuó ―. _Me pedirás que te bese hasta que no puedas respirar _― sus manos se perdieron bajo la camisa del Slytherin ―, _exigirás que mis manos exploren tu cuerpo hasta hacerte perder la razón, y luego me rogarás que entre en ti con fuerza hasta dejarte afónico de tanto gritar._

Tras esas palabras, Sirius hundió su boca en el cuello de Snape, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo... Severus apretó los labios, intentando todavía alejarlo de él, aunque sus manos parecían perder fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba... Finalmente un gemido escapó de su pecho, mientras sus dedos recobraban la energía para enterrarse en el pelo de Sirius y guiar sus labios de camino a su propia boca.

El beso arrancó extraños sonidos de su padrino, que se pegó todavía más al Slytherin, sus manos invisibles bajo la ropa de éste, moviéndose sin descanso...

No pudo soportarlo más. Harry apartó la vista, totalmente ruborizado por lo que estaba sucediendo, y sus ojos se encontraron con otros grises que no se habían alejado de él. Draco apenas se había movido de su lugar, más allá de Sirius y Snape, y seguía mirándolo de esa forma tan perturbadora. Sin embargo, ahora no sonreía; sus labios estaban levemente entreabiertos, y brillaban como si acabase de pasarse la lengua sobre ellos; y a pesar de que parecía relajado, una extraña tensión emanaba de él... Sin saber porqué, Harry sintió un escalofrío bajo su mirada penetrante, y sólo para escapar de ella se obligó a volver a mirar la escena que se desarrollaba en las duchas.

Sirius había logrado desabrochar por completo la camisa de Snape, y había girado la corbata sobre su propio cuello, a modo de soga; una de sus manos acariciaba el pezón derecho del Slytherin, mientras la otra se perdía en la parte trasera de sus pantalones... y su boca seguía dejando marcas en el cuello de Severus, al ritmo de los gemidos que arrancaba de sus labios.

Harry quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía. Sentía los ojos de Draco todavía clavados sobre él, y sabía que si apartaba la vista de la escena se encontraría con ellos. Y saber que Malfoy no perdía detalle de sus reacciones era tan perturbador como electrizante, porque le había bastado una sola mirada a su rostro para entender la verdad:

Lo que segundos antes le había parecido totalmente inverosímil entre Sirius y Snape, ahora rallaba la perfección. Tenía lógica, de una forma sumamente retorcida... Todo su odio, su rivalidad, se había canalizado para dar forma a esa pasión agresiva de que estaban haciendo gala. No había palabras, no eran necesarias... eran como dos fuerzas de la naturaleza convergiendo en un mismo punto, desatando un huracán. En Snape y Sirius no había un solo ápice de ternura, tan sólo furia, tan intensa como pasional...

Y Harry sólo podía pensar que parecía natural que hubiesen terminado de ese modo, eran las dos partes de un todo, el yin y el yan... como él y Draco.

Sin poder resistirlo ni un segundo más, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Malfoy, que lo atraía como una fuerza imparable y arrolladora. El Slytherin no había necesitado echar un solo vistazo a los dos adolescentes para saberlo desde el principio, para darse cuenta de que era imposible terminar de otro modo. Por el contrario, había preferido clavar sus ojos en él para ver cómo reaccionaba cuando al fin lo entendiera, cuando se diese cuenta de que ambos, tarde o temprano, acabarían detonando su rivalidad así...

Sintió como todo empezaba a dar vueltas y se volvía oscuro a su alrededor. Solamente Draco permanecía en su sitio, inalterable, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada gris plata devorándolo sin piedad. Y entendió con claridad meridiana que no lo estaba invitando; estaba _exigiendo _que se acercara a él y dejase de pensar, de preocuparse por lo que estaba bien o mal, que tan sólo su instinto prevaleciese para saciar lo que ambos deseaban.

Harry fue vagamente consciente de que se materializaban otra vez en el despacho de Snape, fuera del Pensadero y de sus recuerdos. Tan sólo importaba Draco, y su mirada tan llena de pasión que le erizaba hasta el último pelo del cuerpo...

Y no se lo pensó dos veces. En dos zancadas lo alcanzó, y sin esperar ni un solo segundo más, buscó sus labios con urgencia y desesperación, necesitándolo. Sus manos se enterraron en el pelo rubio casi con violencia, mientras pegaba el resto de su cuerpo al del Slytherin. Y no pudo evitar gemir dentro del beso al sentir la erección de Draco contra su cadera, al sentir como sus manos buscaban el borde de su camisa para encontrar y acariciar desesperadamente su piel.

No había nada que se pudiese comparar con ese momento. Había besado solamente una vez con anterioridad, pero ese beso no tenía nada que ver con aquel. No había ternura, ni miedo, ni ninguno de los sentimientos que Cho le había inspirado algún día. Sólo pasión y urgencia; instinto en estado puro, que lo hacía desear más y más.

Su lengua se enredó con la de Malfoy en una desesperada batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, mientras sus manos buscaban la corbata de Slytherin y deshacían el nudo sin demasiados miramientos. Draco, por su parte, ya había dado cuenta de todos los botones de la camisa de Harry, y aprovechó ese momento para enterrar las manos en su pecho en caricias abrasadoras y excitantes que le arrancaron un gemido.

¡Dios, se sentía tan... perfecto!

Buscó con urgencia los botones de la camisa de Draco, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado, impidiéndole la sencilla tarea de desabrocharlos. Gimió de impotencia. Quería sentir esa piel contra la suya, comprobar su textura y compartir su calor. _Necesitaba_ sentirlo por entero sin ninguna barrera entre ellos. Desesperado, dejó los botones y buscó el lugar donde terminaba la tela, y cuando por fin lo encontró la levantó bruscamente, dejando ese pálido abdomen al descubierto. Sus manos no perdieron tiempo en recorrer ese pedazo de piel, buscando más arriba, allí donde la ropa permanecía arrugada sobre el pecho del Slytherin...

Un sonido ronco reverberó en su boca cuando Draco gimió, aun dentro del beso. Repitió la caricia sobre los pezones de este al sentir que se estremecía bajo su contacto, y se pegó aún más a él, friccionando sus caderas de un modo muy poco inocente. El roce de sus erecciones bastó para que rompiera el beso y se perdiera en el cuello de Draco, besando y mordiendo, para evitar que esos extraños sonidos siguiesen escapando de sus labios.

Sintió como Malfoy le quitaba por fin la camisa, deslizándola a través de sus brazos, y se estremeció al sentir el aire frío contra su espalda, contrastando con el vívido calor que emanaba del lugar donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Lejos de quedarse quieto, el Slytherin buscó sin pérdida de tiempo el borde de sus pantalones, y enterró las manos bajo ellos, acariciándole el trasero de una forma enloquecedora.

Quería más, por Merlín, _Necesitaba_ mucho más...

Se separó lo justo para encontrar el broche de los pantalones de Draco, y tiró con fuerza hasta que el botón se desprendió y cayó al suelo con un tintineo. Sus manos, demasiado inquietas, aprovecharon para bajarle de un tirón los pantalones, y luego se internaron en su ropa interior hasta rodear su erección.

Sintió como los dientes de Draco se enterraban en su hombro, tratando de acallar el ronco gemido que su caricia le estaba provocando. Ese sonido tan gutural envió un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna de Harry, mientras su propia erección exigía ser liberada.

De un brusco empujón, Draco lo hizo caer sobre el escritorio de Snape, aprovechando el espacio para desabrocharle los pantalones. Tratando de ayudarlo, Harry lanzó lejos sus zapatos, quitándoselos a empellones con los pies, y permitió que los pantalones cayeran al suelo hechos un desordenado ovillo. Su ropa interior también fue removida rápidamente por las ágiles manos de Draco, que durante un instante se quedó quieto, dándose un banquete con la desnudez de Harry. Su mirada, prácticamente negra, envió escalofríos a la espina del Gryffindor, que cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, anhelante.

Malfoy no se hizo de rogar. Al instante siguiente rodeaba la erección de Harry con las manos, mientras su lengua hacía estragos en el ombligo, acariciando, lamiendo, jugando... deslizándose poco a poco hacia la parte más necesitada del cuerpo de Harry. Un instante después, sus labios descendieron sobre su erección, y el Gryffindor gritó.

Con una sonrisa petulante, Draco, empujó la cadera de Harry contra la mesa, impidiendo que volviera a saltar como lo había hecho hacía un instante. Las manos del Gryffindor se abrían y cerraban sin control, tratando de encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse. Cuando la boca de Malfoy descendió nuevamente sobre su erección, sus manos se hundieron en el pelo rubio, tirando de él con fuerza, mientras roncos gemidos escapaban desesperados de su boca.

¡Era demasiado bueno! ¡Nadie podría soportar algo así! Ya sentía como el orgasmo se acercaba, como sus músculos se contraían...

Entonces el Slytherin apretó la base de su miembro, y el orgasmo permaneció inalcanzable. Gimió de frustración, mientras sus dedos apretaban el agarre sobre el pelo de Draco. ¡Estaba tan cerca!

Malfoy volvió a atormentarlo en cuanto sus músculos se relajaron un poco, su mano derecha perdiéndose en dirección a su trasero. Lo oyó murmurar algo y una sustancia fría hizo contacto con su entrada al instante, provocándole un estremecimiento ante el cambio de temperatura. Un instante después, sintió uno de sus dedos entrando en su interior.

La incómoda sensación fue paliada por lo que la lengua de Draco le estaba haciendo a su polla. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba demasiado perdido en ese mar de sensaciones como para ser consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo. Sólo reparó en que, apenas unos instantes después, otro dedo seguía al primero, provocándole una pequeña punzada de dolor, y que no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que un tercero lo acompañara. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los dedos fueron sustituidos por algo húmedo y duro, que se enterró sin pérdida de tiempo en su interior.

Volvió a gritar, de dolor esta vez, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Era demasiado incómodo, demasiado grande para permanecer en su interior. Sentía como si lo estuviesen partiendo por la mitad mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Antes de que lo consiguiera, la mano de Draco volvió a acariciar su erección de forma brusca, devolviendo su atención al inmenso placer que le provocaba. Cuando comenzó a moverse en su interior, el dolor prácticamente había remitido, dejando sólo ese hondo placer que lo devoraba en oleadas de estremecimientos y gemidos...

Entonces Draco embistió _algo_ en su interior y todo se volvió blanco. No sabía dónde estaban sus manos, ni si todavía tenía piernas, porque no tenía control alguno sobre sus miembros. Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir mientras el doble tormento al que lo estaba sometiendo Malfoy lo acercaba más y más al abismo, más rápido, más hondo, más fuerte...

Con un último grito, arqueó la espalda al tiempo que se corría con una intensidad que nunca había sentido. Un instante después, sintió como la humedad inundaba su interior con el orgasmo del Slytherin, que cayó jadeando sobre él, sin fuerzas para mantenerse erguido.

Apenas habían comenzado a recuperar el aliento, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y el profesor de pociones entró en la estancia. Su mirada glacial se encontró con la de Harry, que estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir algo más que lasitud, y luego recorrió la espalda de Draco, reconociéndolo. Su voz sonó mucho más fría de lo habitual cuando sentenció:

―Espero que dentro de cinco minutos estén en sus respectivas salas comunes totalmente vestidos.

Y abandonó el despacho dando un sonoro portazo sin acordarse siquiera de quitar puntos a Gryffindor. Harry era consciente de que debería haber temido lo que el profesor de pociones fuese a hacer al respecto, pero no era así. Probablemente los vigilaría muy de cerca a partir de ahora para tratar de evitar que volviese a suceder, pero estaba convencido de que hasta el propio Snape sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo.

Porque sí, habría una segunda vez, y unas cuantas más. Como el propio Severus había descubierto en la escuela, esa forma de descargar tensión era mucho más placentera que pelear, y sus efectos decididamente más relajantes.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que todavía le quedaban dos cursos enteros en la escuela para disfrutar de esos encuentros, y su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más al darse cuenta de que Snape iba a necesitar con urgencia el Pensadero, y no para ocultarle recuerdos a Harry, sino para librarse de ellos.

Porque, con seguridad, él y Draco acababan de protagonizar el peor recuerdo de Snape.

**Fin**

* * *

_Espero que os halla gustado. Y ya sabéis, estoy a un review de distancia para cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia ^_^  
_

_Un beso,_

_missi_


End file.
